finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-75.133.38.147-20120110234203
I have an idea for FD6...So lets say its been 6 years after the unstable bridge collapse, and four College Graduates are on their way to a carnival that is in town once every year...As they are enjoying their time at the carnival...the four graduates see a really big Ferris Wheel called the Death Trap...They make their way to the Ferris Wheel until 23 Year Old Rex has a premonition of the ferris wheel coming off the balance, and it kills over 200 people because it crushes the people on it, and kills people away from because it was rolling from the carnival onto the highway and into a town but stops after 5 feet into the town...in his premonition Rex was somehow hanging from the metal bars but is killed last when it falls over and crushes him...Rex grabs his girlfriend's arm, 22 Year Old GiGi, and tells her not to go onto the ferris wheel because they will die...his other two friend Marcus, and Sheryl go onward to the "The Death Trap" because they do not believe Rex...GiGi starts telling people to leave the carnival and get as farthest away as they can, but most people didn't believe her except a Lawyer named Tea, a Vetenarian named Phineas, a Mechanic named Cutter, Swim Teacher named Sue, and a Botanist named Lily...Rex, GiGi, Tea, Phineas, Cutter, Sue, and Lily get in their cars and start to drive away from the carnival, and the town...when they are at a reasonable distance from the town and carnival they all turn around and see the accident happen right before their eyes...Cutter tries to go back to save his wife Aubrey since she was on the ferris wheel...Tea can't deal the sight and drives onward but starts to break down crying since she knew her husband Victor, and her daughter Dani were at the carnival...Phineas,Sue,Lily,Rex, and GiGi wait for the ferris wheel to fall before they go home...in the night Rex has a nightmare of random objects such as Fire,Darkness, and a Car...When he wakes up he startles GiGi and she asks what's wrong...Rex tells her what he saw in the nightmare, and she says it's probably just a nightmare from the accident...Phineas is working in his garage praticing on mechanic skills that Cutter taught him when all of a sudden a tub of gasoline falls over but does not make a loud sound so Phineas does not hear it...the gasoline flows over by Phineas working on his car...Phineas's BlowTorch starting making sparks and one of the sparks touch the gasoline exploding his house with him in it...in the morning GiGi turns on the news and sees the NewsCaster talk about how a survivor named Phineas was killed last night in an explosion...she runs to get Rex to tell him what happened...he mentions that he recognizes the car even though most of it is totaled...GiGi starts to panic, and looks up Premonitions on the computer, she finds information about The Flight 180, The Route 23 PileUp, The Roller Coaster Accident, The McKinley SpeedWay Accident, and the Bridge...GiGi tells Rex that all of the survivors died in weird accidents because People had premontions before the accidents happened...Rex all of sudden sees Plants, and Blades...Rex remembers that Lily was a Botanist, and tell Gigi that they have to find her...GiGi finds some information about a Flower Shop called the Exotic Wonders and the manager name was Lily...Rex and Gigi hurry over to the shop to see if they can't get Lily away from the shop...When they both walk in Lily runs up to Rex and thanks him for saving her life...Rex and Gigi explain to Lily about the accidents and what Rex saw...At first Lily says nothing will happen to her, but then her roof-fan falls to the ground whip lashing a thorny plant at her...Lily dodges,then makes haste to get outside...but as she is getting out her other roof-fan falls and whip lashes off one of the blades at her...cutting her in two...GiGi is screaming her head off and saying she doesnt want to die...Rex thinks back to his premonition and remembered the first one that died was Phineas then Lily after them it was both Sue and Cutter...He relized that they are dieing in the order they were meant to do...He told this to GiGi and she asked....whod died first? Rex couldn't tell if Sue or Cutter died first since it seemed like they were both crushed at the same time...GiGi said she'll find Sue...Rex agreed and went to find Cutter...Rex found Cutter at the Vetenarian Place looking for Phineas...Rex told him Phineas died in an explosion...Rex explained what was going on but Cutter refused to believe...Cutter left and was about to cross the highway...He saw no cars coming but as soon as he started to cross a semi came speeding into Cutter killing him instanteanously...Rex tried contacting GiGi to see if she found Sue or not but he got no answer...Rex started to worry so went looking for GiGi...GiGi goes to the water school where Sue works but the receptionist tells GiGi that Sue is not there and went to some water park...GiGi bolts out the door and runs to the nearest Water Park and she found Sue at the top of the slide...She told Sue to come down immediately but Sue said she wanted to slide down first but GiGi told Sue what has been going on and Sue gave GiGi a weird look then tried coming down but slipped and cracked her head when she hit the metal...Sue started rushing down the slide and landed in the pool...Sue was conscoius agin but stuck under the water when her foot got caught on a wire...eventually Sue drowned...GiGi saw Rex behind her and he said they needed to find Tea for since she was going to be the next one...Rex and GiGi went to the Police Station and found Tea there and when GiGi was telling Tea about everything Rex had a memory of his premonition...a person came out of the house by the ferris wheel where it fell in the town adn was injured by a flinging pipe but died in Rex's premonition...Rex decided to go to the Hospital and GiGi and Tea went with him...Rex asked the hospital recepetionist asked if any people that survived the carnival accident came in here...the receptionist told Rex that there was one other one but was released yesterday...then all of a sudden the last survivor came into the hospital with a gun threating to kill Rex,GiGi, and Tea...Rex tried knocking the gun out of his hand but accidently pulled the trigger which killed the last survivor...Tea told Rex that she would make sure that Rex is not charged for Murder...5 months later Rex and GiGi are on a bus and see Tea on it too...they do not realize that its Bus#180...Rex is looking around as they drive past houses and then all of a sudden some kid starts freaking out that everyone is going to die on this bus...Rex looked at his seat and saw the words Death Trap and End...he told GiGi and Tea what he saw then they all ran for the door but it was too late The ReBuilt Death Trap(Ferris Wheel) went through the highway crushing all the cars in its way and then the ferris wheel stops in front of the bus and falls over on bus killing everyone inside...including the last 3 survivors...Opinions Plz! Details of the beginning accident: As it comes off the balance Phineas is crushed since he was at the bottom...Lily tries to jump out but her head is cut off by a hanging wire...Sue falls out of the ferris wheel and lands on Cutter who fell out but crushed by the ferris wheel...Tea gets cut in two when she flies out and is rammed into a metal bar Rex is climbing on the metal bars of the ferris wheel and tried to grab GiGi but trips and falls then splats on the ground then of course Rex is crushed when the wheel falls over...THE END!!!!